I Once was Blind, But Now I See
by seaweedfma
Summary: Riza saw Roy wasting away to nothing. She knew what she had to do to right that. One sided Riza Hawkeye x Roy Mustang, plus Alfons Heidrich and Edward Elric. Rated T just in case. Spoilers for the first series and the movie. Written before manga ch. 102 .


Title: I Once was Blind, But Now I See  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Requestor: **inuyashaohime**  
Pairing: Hawkeye x Alfons (sorta), implied Hawkeye x Roy, sorta implied Roy x Ed  
Prompt: Gentle  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Gate is a fickle thing.  
Warnings: Goes AU after episode 51 of the anime, only kinda involves the movie.

Author's note: I am sorry it ended up kinda long but still not really being much about the pairing you requested. I hope you like it anyways. This is actually the first time I've ever written Alphons, and the first time I wrote beyond The Gate.

***

After the Fullmetal Alchemist traveled through The Gate, and took his brother with him, Lieutenant Hawkeye had to endure watching the man that she cared for so dearly slowly waste away to nothing- spending his time in the Northern Outpost, simply waiting for death.

She didn't known much about alchemy, even though she'd grown up watching her father spend long hours in his study- putting more time and effort into learning the secrets of taming fire than raising his own daughter.

But still, he was her father, and as much as she was disappointed with the time that they didn't spend together, she loved him just the same.

Hawkeye didn't know much about alchemy, but she did know that if opening The Gate and sending Roy through would end his loneliness- even if it mean losing him forever- she would do it in a heartbeat.

Anything was better than watching what he was slowly becoming.

So she started to learn what she could about the worst kind of alchemy there was. She had no qualms that it would most likely cost her dearly, perhaps even end her own life, but she was willing to try anything to find the fire in those onyx eyes one last time.

Hawkeye studied hard and fast, unsure as to how much time the quickly ailing Mustang had left. By the time she left Central to go visit the former colonel up north, she had already secretly been making preparations to open The Gate.

One night, as he lay slumbering nearby- so he wouldn't stop her before it was too late- she made the array, one that Ed had created so many years ago, and put her hands to it. She expected the bright flash of while alchemical light to wake the alchemist- and it did- but by the time he was awake and cognizant enough to realize what was going on, it was too late. The light enveloped Hawkeye, and her world turned from bright white to solid black.

************************************************************

She blinked her eyes, unsure as to where she was, or even if she was alive. She ached badly over her entire body, but when she wiggled her fingers and toes and realized that they were all still there, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She blinked her eyes again, but her world stayed pitch black. She could hear, and she felt a solid mass beneath her, but she couldn't see a thing. Panic set in. Her chest tightened and she started to breathe hard, moving her head around and feeling the rough grain of the wooden floor under the palms of her hands.

"Is… anyone there?" She asked, soft and unsure, not sure what to expect as a response.

"Yes, I'm here." It was an unfamiliar voice, although it vaguely sounded like someone she used to know… Who was it? She wasn't sure at first, until she heard it again.

"Stay still. I think something's wrong with your eyes. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Alphonse?"

"You… know my name?"

"You're Ed's little brother, in the armor, right?"

"No. My name is Alfons Heidreich. I do know an Edward, but he isn't my brother."

Hawkeye was still for a moment, trying to digest everything that was happening to her. Where was she? Why couldn't she see? And where was Roy?

"Is Roy here?"

"Who's Roy?"

She didn't answer, but a long sigh left her lips, and her shoulders sank. Was he dead? Was she? She still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Am I still in the Northern Outpost with the former Colonel, Roy Mustang?"

"Northern Outpost? I'm not sure what that is. This is Munich, Germany. I found you out in an alley by my flat, passed out, so I brought you up here to my room."

"Ger… Germany? What is that?"

"A country."

"Like Amestris?"

"I don't know what Amestris is, so I don't know. I'm sorry."

Hawkeye tried to stand up, putting her hands under her and unsteadily trying to rise to her feet. She wavered, and her hand flailed, trying to find purchase with a chair, a wall, something. She started to fall before she felt a strong, yet gentle hand catch her.

"Careful, there. Don't try to do too much. I'm not sure who you are or how you got here, but you need to rest a bit, and afterward we'll find you a doctor." She found herself being gently helped across the room, her arm draped over his shoulder and his hand around her waist, until she came to a bed, where she laid down, closing her eyes again.

"Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye." She said, already worn out from the excitement of the last few minutes.

"It's nice to meet you, Riza Hawkeye, although I'm sorry it seems to be under such stressful circumstances. You rest, and I'll be in the next room if you need me. I promise, we'll try to get this all worked out."

"T-thank you." She said weakly, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

Alfons smiled softly, letting his gaze linger for a moment longer on the beautiful blond that was now gently dozing in his bed, before he left the room and headed for the living room- and his phone. "Now to give Edward a call," he said. "Maybe he can shed some light on this mystery."


End file.
